


黄色妄想两则

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [19]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 两个现代PARO故事，算是甜饼
Relationships: 葬炎 - Relationship
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 19





	1. 青年，养父，家庭教师.avi

“x换t，换限，求原函数，喏，明白了?”  
送葬人摆出恍然大悟的表情，他其实早就弄明白这些知识了，现在再听一遍只不过是温习。说到底，博士为什么要请家庭教师来教他数学，明明知道数学是他的强项。  
”想问问你，你为什么叫他博士？”炎客靠在他耳边轻声问道。  
“他是博士，叫他博士有错吗？“  
”他不是你爸么，“炎客托着下巴，不知是有意还是无意，衬衣没有完全扣紧，弯腰时送葬人能看到他的胸口。他不觉得房间很热，对炎客的穿着并不是很理解。  
他和我无任何血缘关系……和一个家庭教师说这些也没什么用吧。  
博士敲开了门，“炎客，关于这个月的薪水……”  
炎客起身，看上去心情不佳，“我们出去谈。”他随手翻了几页课本丢给送葬人道，“把这部分做完，等我回来。”然后跟着博士离开房间，关上了门。  
这些问题对送葬人来说太过简单，不到半小时就做完了。他百无聊赖，觉得有些口渴，走出房间。走廊深处是博士的房间，隐约能听到交谈声。从炎客第一天来到这里的时候，送葬人就觉得有些蹊跷，每周课程结束，炎客都会与博士进行漫长的谈话。  
他凑到门前，声音愈发清晰。对话比想象中的要安静，但仔细听来，更多的是喘息。  
“放松点，你想夹断我么。”  
“是你突然插进来吧，让小葬听到怎么办。”  
“那就给我忍住，炎客老师。”  
门露着一条缝隙，送葬人凑上前，看到炎客的裤子褪至膝盖处，正面对着门的方向跪趴在床上，身后是博士，不断用性器抽打着他的肉穴。   
”里面湿得一塌糊涂，因为阿葬也在屋里么。”博士撑在炎客的身体两侧，含住他的耳尖，炎客憋着脏话，在努力适应臀间的压迫感。他怀疑博士是有意在这里对他上下其手，把情欲全部挑起，然后不紧不慢地看着炎客一点点脱掉衣服。送葬人正在隔壁的房间完成他布置的任务，而他，在这里被送葬人的父亲按在床上进进出出。  
一开始是博士提出的，假扮成家庭教师，方便炎客进出家门，可以在实验室以外的地方偷情，没想到博士玩上瘾了，居然选择送葬人在家的时间。  
他死死咬着床单，顶入深处时，腿间汁水喷溅，声音算是藏住了。他恍惚着抬头，却撞上送葬人由门缝透入的视线。  
两个人同时愣住了，但炎客先做出了反应。他扭头向后，冲博士伸出舌头索吻，边露出笑意。  
“你乐于其中啊，炎客老师，背着自己的学生和家长偷情的感觉如何？”博士锁住他的双手，俯视炎客微微颤抖的身体，似乎全然不知送葬人正在门外注视着这一切。  
“啊…啊……嗯……”炎客被操得面泛春色，博士撩起他的衣物，将饱满的乳头暴露在空气中。炎客撑着身体，一边要接受身后的冲击，一边要适应乳头处不断的拉扯刺激。身体激烈地抗拒着，瞬间收紧肌肉，博士只好用更大力气捅进。炎客毫不躲避，像是故意做给送葬人看，因为他知道送葬人依然在门口。  
“你在看什么，”博士发现炎客的注意力全在远处，跟着视线的方向望出，门缝间的视线消失，于是扯着炎客的头发把他的上半身拉起，“给我专心一点，你平时也是以这种态度给阿葬讲课的么。”  
“不…不是……啊!唔唔!嗯……”炎客支支吾吾地否认着，放弃了压抑声音。  
“炎客老师，这个月薪水恐怕没法给你了，”博士笑着，拨弄两下炎客高耸的性器，精水打在床单上，炎客的身体瞬间酥软。  
博士抱起他的身体，让他冲着门口张开腿，由背后再次顶入，扯掉碍事的裤子。炎客双脚踩在床边，腿呈m型，刚刚熄火的东西再次挺立。  
“阿葬，打算偷看到什么时候。” 博士突然说道。在门后等待已久的送葬人终于推门而入，站在赤身裸体的炎客面前，博士捉着炎客的下巴，强迫他看着送葬人，“炎客老师，现在是补习时间，你来讲课。”  
炎客红着脸，拉开送葬人的拉链，握住他微微膨胀的性器，用舌头滑过顶端，未经世事的送葬人受不了这样的刺激，按住了他的脑袋，将前端推入炎客口中。湿热的口腔包裹住稚嫩的器官，炎客抬眼观察送葬人的表情，那是青年特有的羞涩，可口得像青苹果。于是他开始吮吸，手指圈住柱体，舔得啧啧作响。  
体内的巨物越发精神，还在不断扩张，博士揽着炎客的大腿根部，向上顶送，炎客支吾着，显然享受其中。  
“抱歉……!”送葬人感到了异样，抽出性器，没想到一瞬间射出，打湿了炎客的刘海和睫毛，液体顺着鼻梁流下。炎客非但没有生气，反而深陷快感的漩涡之中，来不及擦干净脸颊，便合不拢嘴，呻吟不断。  
送葬人的学习能力总是好得出奇，他跪在床边，面前是炎客门户大敞的双腿，结合部位暴露无遗，粉肉在不断抽搐，被扩张到惊人的尺寸。性器在腿间打颤，无人照顾。送葬人便张口含住，这让炎客几乎要昏死过去，脚趾蜷着，手搭在送葬人肩上。  
抛开力道不说，送葬人的舔弄像模像样，刺激到了许多敏感位置。越是挣扎，博士的抽插就越是猛烈。  
“阿葬，等一下你到后面来。”博士顶射了炎客，炎客气喘吁吁地坐在床边，意识到博士甚至还未释放过。巨根撤出，送葬人来到炎客身后，轻而易举地插进穴口，博士按着炎客的脑袋，但他的性器过大，炎客嘴角被拉扯到极致，才算含住一部分。送葬人相比之下有些手足无措，炎客的体内太过湿软，紧紧吸着他。  
博士注意到了这一点，说，“炎客老师，阿葬他不会这道题，你能不能教教他。”然后放开了对炎客身体的压制。炎客踩在地上，自行脱离了送葬人，将他推倒在床上，腿跨在他的身体两侧，手扶着送葬人的性器，缓缓坐下，但不敢完全坐在送葬人身上，毕竟炎客的体格比送葬人大了不少，直接压上去恐怕会不适应。  
博士搂住炎客的脖子，送葬人就这样躺着，眼睁睁看着他们唇齿交融，炎客还在不断上下扭动腰肢，摩擦得体内的东西起了火。博士突然转到炎客身后，跪在送葬人的腿间，炎客有种不详的预感。  
“放轻松，”说着，手指先行扩开一点点还在张合的入口，送葬人能感受到博士的手指碰触到他的性器，紧接着，更为粗壮炽热的东西顶进，炎客瞬间立不住上身，伏在送葬人的身上，胳膊肘勉强支撑住身体。  
送葬人透过炎客的发丝能看到博士在炎客身后卖力的样子，而炎客似挣扎似享受的扭动让送葬人也受益其中。和博士的性器在炎客体内贴合，以不同的节奏摩擦着。炎客的热息吐在送葬人的脸颊上，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟一点点撩拨他的心弦。  
“啊…啊……太……粗了……嗯……”  
送葬人脸颊一热，率先缴械。借着送葬人的精液，博士的抽插声更为强烈，他扶着炎客的腰肢，以绝对统治的姿势把炎客的所有自尊都抽干榨尽，让他随最原始的欲望驱动，口中的词汇越加不堪入耳。  
这家伙怎么这么持久，炎客脑子里只有这一个疑问。从刚才起，博士的东西依然坚挺，甚至更加粗大。他本想趁机调戏一番送葬人，但应付博士已经是极限。  
想必这样的画面对送葬人这种乖乖宝宝来说太过刺激，年轻人最大的优势是精力旺盛，他再一次地勃起，这让炎客觉得不可思议。  
这父子俩，是魔鬼吧。  
被注满精水失去意识前，炎客如此想到。


	2. 风纪委员，学生会长，不良少年.avi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高中生的爱情故事，鬼父情节预警，注意避雷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 二次预警，养父x子强迫情节

炎客刚踏出校门，走进小树林，就被一群人围住，再无敌的不良面对一群人也着实吃力，最后头上被套上麻袋，两下拖走。  
重获光明时，他正坐在保健室的床上，手臂被绑在栏杆上，脚腕处的绳索稍长，将他的双腿限制在身体两侧难以合拢，银灰正站在床边俯视着他，手上带着橡胶手套。  
“学长，我没做什么错事吧，你这样恐怕不合适。”炎客抬起脑袋，丝毫不畏惧，怒视着银灰。  
“有人向我报告了你最近的所作所为，你好像不把我放在眼里。”银灰从柜子里拿出一瓶液体，也不知是什么，倒了些在掌心，拉开炎客的拉链，连同手中的液体包裹住炎客的性器。  
“你在做什么，”炎客以为银灰会对他进行一番折磨，他听闻过银灰仗着自己的家族权高位重，成为学生会长后做事毫不留情。但是，撸管?  
橡胶质地密不透风，摩擦发出刺耳的声音。炎客耳尖微红，虽然不知道这是怎么一回事，但目前来说，意外地不错。  
银灰突然松手，用黑色眼罩遮住了炎客的视线。这下炎客开始慌了。  
“没想到学生会长是色魔，”他试图用打趣缓解紧张感，而银灰拿了颗口球堵住了他的嘴。现在的炎客只能通过触觉和听觉获取外界信息，门似乎被推开，第三个人出现在房间里。  
“桌子上的摄像机，把它拿起来。”银灰指挥那人拿起摄像机，炎客这下明白他要做什么了，挣扎着想脱离束缚，绳索却太过牢固。  
银灰拿起一旁的剪子，把炎客的衣服剪开，将碎片丢在地上。炎客的胸口因紧张正不断耸动，银灰拉起送葬人的一只手，放在上面。  
“摸摸看。”  
送葬人不太明白，这难道就是所谓的制裁。在他看来，这只是猥亵炎客，录制视频达到威胁他的目的。  
“你想恢复校内的秩序吧，不想看这种人为非作歹吧。”银灰压低了声音，“但是老师无所作为，你却可以以自己的方式惩罚他们，这不是很好么。”  
送葬人的确不愿看到炎客继续触犯校规，伤害他人，或许这样能让他长点记性。下了决心，手法生疏地揪起炎客的乳头，炎客吃痛偏过头，银灰趁机将手指插入他的后穴。橡胶加上液体的润滑依然阻力很大，但抽插时产生的快感也随之加倍。  
“唔!唔唔……嗯……哼……”  
唾液从嘴角滑下，沾湿了麦色的胸口。乳头被揉得发红，凹陷下去的部分渐渐挺立起来。银灰的一只手紧紧按住炎客的大腿内侧，三只手指已经完全没入蜜穴中。  
“看样子你不是第一次用这里了吧。”银灰低头看了一眼，果然炎客的身体正积极地响应着他手指的挑弄，双腿间沾满了前端的湿液，穴内分泌的肠液甚至让原本移动艰难的橡胶手套自由进出。  
银灰摘下炎客的口球，回应他的是一口唾沫，银灰撇嘴擦干净，将沾湿的手指放进炎客口中。等炎客稍微平息，银灰才拿出手指。  
“你想怎么样。”炎客的声音在颤抖，他的身体处于高潮前的燥热状态，送葬人惊异于无恶不作的不良会在这种地方吃瘪。  
“我的朋友想让你替他服务，你不想被别人知道吧，”银灰笑道，“被自己的养父强暴过这件事。”  
“你他妈的!”炎客剧烈地挣扎着，“你再敢提那个人一句，我就扭断你的脖子!”  
送葬人渐渐觉得，真正可怕的是银灰而不是炎客。  
“只要你合作，我们不会把这件事说出去的。”  
银灰用眼神示意他上前，炎客无奈，还是凑到送葬人身体附近，找到了他的裤子拉链位置，用嘴拉开，舌头灵巧地隔内裤滑动着。  
送葬人忍着快感，手持摄像机，依然对准炎客的脸颊。炎客拨开内裤，将送葬人的性器含住，轻轻从衣物中拉出。的确，熟练得不像第一次。  
银灰见炎客安静下来，扶着他的大腿插入其中，炎客震颤着，差点咬了下去。上下同时被侵占，眼前一片黑暗，他甚至不知道自己在为谁口交。不过，比起那个混蛋，这根东西要更加稚嫩些，没有腥臭味，而是一股淡香。和记忆中的那个人的味道很像。  
“你的养父，罗德岛学院的所有者，任由你在学校里为非作歹。”银灰说着，像是陈述罪状一般，他缓缓挺动，捣进深处，继续道，“你很恨他，你想毁了他的学校，没有老师敢站出来惩罚你。但是我不一样。”  
信息量过大，送葬人不知该优先处理哪一项。是炸裂的快感还是炎客的神秘家庭背景，抑或是银灰强大的情报网。  
“是在学校里发生的么，还是在你温馨的小家里，炎客，”银灰紧追不舍，试图掘出炎客最不想回忆起的事情，“难道是在董事长办公室里……哼哼。”炎客的身体突然收紧，银灰露出满意的笑容。  
送葬人意识到，这些全都被记录在手中的摄像机里。炎客一阵猛吸，将他释放的浊液全部吞下。送葬人注意到，炎客眼罩下的脸颊上挂着泪水，他在忍耐，不想发出一点点呻吟。  
“你的任务完成了，把摄像机放回原处，接下来交给我。”  
送葬人穿好裤子，把摄像机放在桌子上，录像还在持续中，镜头对准了银灰的面孔。  
“嗯……嗯!哼……你想扳倒他?”炎客突然冷笑道。  
“这就不是你该知道的事情了。”银灰示意送葬人离开。送葬人合上身后的门，一步两步，他加快了步伐，逃离现场。

送葬人难以忘记他所目睹耳闻的一切，他想找炎客谈谈，但这会暴露他当晚在场这件事。正在他犹豫时，没想到炎客找上了他。  
午休时间，送葬人正在房顶享受便当，被炎客拽下楼，推进洗手间锁上了门。  
“你为什么要帮他。”  
送葬人装作不解，他注意到炎客有些虚弱的样子，嘴唇发白。  
“我以为你和他们不一样，送葬人，”炎客听上去十分失望，“把录像交出来，我就不会对你做什么。”  
送葬人摇了摇头，“在银灰手上。”  
炎客苦笑，“刚才不是装作无辜的样子么，现在害怕了?”  
“你看上去不太舒服的样子，你需要休息，”送葬人试图转移话题，但此话不假，炎客的衣领敞开至锁骨，脖颈上一处不显眼的位置有几个针孔。  
“我睡不着，这些药……要折磨死我了，”炎客念叨着。  
“药?什么药?”  
炎客猛的扼住送葬人的喉咙，威胁道，“从银灰手里把录像偷出来，不然下次我要在你的漂亮脸蛋上画两个口子。”  
“你有想过报警么?我可以帮你……”  
炎客怒了，一脚将送葬人踢翻在马桶上，转身离开。  
他以为送葬人不一样。  
虽然会打小报告，但是悄悄向他塞创口贴。他一度以为这是上帝派来带他逃离苦海的天使，没想到送葬人一手把他推入绝望的深渊。  
第一次见到送葬人是在与校外不良血战之后，送葬人吓走了那些人，还替他包扎了伤口。他身上有种少见的清香，像是薄荷又有中青苹果的味道。  
随后，送葬人一次次出现，他知道送葬人是在履行风纪委员的职责，但，他太过孤单，执拗地把这曲解为送葬人对他的关心。他甚至开始挑送葬人同班同学下手，为的是引起送葬人的注意。  
甚至，一人在浴室里想起送葬人的面孔自慰。  
这一切首先被他的养父发现。他不愿叫那人父亲，而是直呼他的职称，博士。  
博士在研究些什么，炎客是绝佳的实验体。说不定博士只是为了这个试验才将他从孤儿院接出。每天，都会对他注射各种各样的液体，这些液体让炎客异常暴躁，食欲不佳。  
终于有一天，博士在上课时间将他叫到办公室。  
“今天加大剂量试试看，”博士示意他坐下，但他不愿，博士只得暴力行之。  
“放，放开我!”  
成人的力量远胜于他，将他死死按在桌边，熟悉的针管刺入脖颈，一大管药物推入其中。  
博士将他的双手捉在一起，炎客伏着上半身，毫无还手之力。待药物注射完，博士松开手，将他转了个身。  
“啧。你怎么还兴奋了。”  
“闭嘴!”炎客捂着脸起身，刚才一番挣扎下衣物散乱地挂在身上，胯间若隐若现有一包鼓起，脸红透了。  
“原来你也会有青春期，”博士的手按住了炎客试图逃脱的身体，膝盖压在腿间，“对方是什么样的女孩子?长头发的?短头发的?胸很大吗?莫非是你的老师?”  
炎客红着眼，手扯着博士的衣袖不做声。  
“还是说，对方是男人。”博士看着炎客渐渐湿润的眼睛，察觉了答案，“小鬼，你是同性恋啊。”  
“要你管……王八蛋，”炎客恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
“我有些好奇，你对我会不会起生理反应。”  
炎客摇头，双腿拼命想踢开博士，却被反压在身下，刺啦一声毫不留情地扯开衬衣，扣子蹦飞，露出青少年特有的略微稚嫩又有着一丝成熟气息的胸膛。浅粽色乳头微陷，出于紧张，胸口快速地起伏。  
手隔着内裤握住了略有迹象的性器，炎客厌恶地嘶吼着，拳头砸在他的背，“不要碰我!混蛋!”  
“你不想试试看被男人侵犯的感觉?要不我教教你怎么取悦男人吧，”博士抬起炎客的双腿扯下所有裤子，从抽屉里取出一瓶液体倒在掌心，手指微微下倾，抵在股缝间，液体顺势滑向穴口，“待会我会把我的阴茎放进这里。”  
不要。  
停下。  
“住手，我不……唔!”  
“你要做的事情很简单，乖乖张开腿，搂住我，然后说，”手指突然上屈，压住一个凸起位置，“‘爸爸，我喜欢你这样操我‘。”  
“不……我……”  
手指数还在增加，原本紧缩的后庭被完全扩张，甚至能隐约看到肠肉，润滑剂沾满了入口，显得臀间晶莹剔透。还未发育完全的性器半昂着在腿间晃动，被进入的瞬间变得愈发饱满。  
“啊!拿出去!放开我!”  
一口气插入到底，炎客没了声，靠在桌边轻喘，下一刻被翻折身体由上而下疯狂贯穿。成年人巨大的根物在他略显幼稚的身体内完全不讲道理，也得益于他稚嫩的身体有着得天独厚的弹性，还未被撑破。  
腿几乎弯折到了脸的两侧，臀向上翘着，前端快要碰到自己的下巴了，楚楚可怜地滴着汁液，打湿了炎客的胸口。  
“刚刚怎么教你的，炎客，”博士威胁道。  
“……哼……”炎客含着泪，紧咬嘴唇。  
这些小孩的把戏他见怪不怪，按着炎客的小腿往深处操顶，炎客很快松了口，吚吚呜呜难成语句。  
“照我说的做，就像一直以来那样，我会奖励听话的乖孩子。”  
“嗯……嗯……爸……爸爸……我……”  
博士放缓动作，等待后续。炎客冷笑一声，一字一句道，“最讨厌你了。”  
早就料到会如此。  
“作为惩罚，我会射在里面。”  
“不要!”  
挣扎已然无力，他压着炎客的臀向下，捣出肠液，力量还在加大，炎客的脚趾蜷缩在一起，脚面紧绷，想盘上他的腰，但被他按在桌面上，腿和胸口贴合在一起，压得喘不上气。  
脑子里轰鸣着，泪水滑落，滚烫的液体喷射进体内的一瞬间，他达到了高潮。  
第一次做爱，是和这种人。要是能立刻死掉该多好。  
随后，发生了不止一次，炎客居然学会了适应，他为这样的自己感到可悲。但万万没想到，就连送葬人也会这样对他。  
“看你的表情，失恋了么，我的孩子。”博士向他展开双臂，炎客默不作声，脱光衣服，坐在男人的腿上，被干到高潮的一瞬间，他突然想到，这可能是我存在的意义。

又有人卷进打架斗殴，主谋炎客已经陷入昏迷，入住ICU，牵扯到的多人均有骨折。  
“这是你想看到的结局么，学长，”送葬人隔着玻璃看到炎客平静地躺在病床上的模样，身上连接着各式各样的仪器。  
“马上就是happy ending了，还差一步，我的家族就能接管罗德岛学院。”银灰得意地笑道。  
“我以为你是正义的代言人，”送葬人回身，摘下胸口的徽章，“我想辞职，我不再担任风纪委员一职。”  
银灰倒不放在心上，“有很多人想代替你，但我要警告你一句，不要插手学院的事情。”  
送葬人守在床边一天一夜，困倦时趴一会儿，护士赶人他就坐在门口等候。始终，没有其他人出现过。  
炎客的父亲到底是什么样的人，会在自己的儿子昏迷时不管不顾。  
这样的孤独感，送葬人再熟悉不过。他和炎客就像一光一暗，他从炎客的身影里看到了无助，自己何尝不是如此。本以为成为风纪委员就会和他人更好地相处，但惩戒违规本身就是一件与大多数人背道而驰的事情。  
话说回来，自己的父亲是谁，或者是否有父亲，他也不曾知晓。被送到罗德岛学院时，他已经寄人篱下十多年，换了无数个家庭。  
送葬人拉起炎客的手，放在胸口，生命的律动也如此同一。  
我们似乎，是一体的。

炎客做了一个很长的梦，梦里是送葬人的笑容，即便他知道送葬人不会笑，但这就是梦，扯淡又美好。  
他似乎触摸到了送葬人心跳，仿佛和自己血肉相连。世界一片空白，听不到痛苦的声音。其实待在这里也不错。  
“要留下来吗?”梦里的送葬人看着他，伸出双手。  
梦终究是梦，醒来的一瞬间，身体的疼痛将他拉回现实。他以为自己躺在博士的实验室里，直到发现送葬人趴在床边睡着了。  
“喂，喂，”他用手指戳了戳送葬人的脑袋，送葬人迷迷糊糊坐起身，拉住了他的手，第一句话是，“我们一起离开这里吧。”  
炎客疲惫地笑着，他已经好久没有这样休息过了，每天被博士欺凌，然后紧接着自己拿起武器把这种愤怒传递给同学老师。现在想想，自己的生活早已面目全非。  
“去哪?”  
“我在很多家庭寄居过，他们人很好，”只不过自己太过笨拙，从未试图融入过那些家庭，“我们可以找他们帮忙。”  
门突然推开，一个成年人走了进来，穿着白大褂，长相斯文，气势压人。炎客一看到他，小声对送葬人说，“你先出去。”  
送葬人扭头看着那人，那人冲他微笑，伸出手，“你好，你一定是炎客的朋友吧，我是他的父亲。”  
“他不是我的朋友。”炎客刚刚苏醒，声音没法提到更高，氧气罩又挡住了部分声音，所以听上去十分微弱。  
“炎客从小就这样，”博士伸手摸了摸炎客的脑袋，转向送葬人，“这几天谢谢你照顾他，我工作上太忙，抽不开身。一听到炎客醒来的消息，我就赶过来接他回去了。”  
接走他?  
送葬人心里一凉。  
“你走吧。”炎客撇过头，送葬人从未见过他如此绝望的样子。  
送葬人起身，走到病房门口。余光瞥到博士将针管刺入炎客的手臂，注射了一管液体。  
从这里出去，可能再也见不到炎客。  
送葬人抽出手枪，朝博士的头部按下了扳机。博士的脑壳被子弹贯穿，血液喷溅到雪白的墙壁和床单上。  
炎客愣住了，看着送葬人颤抖着收起手枪，朝他走来。  
“我会保护你的，炎客……”送葬人摘下氧气罩，吻住炎客的唇，然后起身，重新替他带上，“等你恢复，我们一起离开这里。”  
送葬人走出房间，银灰早已等候多事，看样子目睹了全过程。  
“你比我想象的还要有潜力，拉特兰人，”银灰边鼓掌，边笑道，“我会替你处理现场，作为答礼，你和炎客永远从罗德岛学院消失。”  
“希望你守信，我的子弹不会认错人。”

一个月后，名为炎客的坏小子和名为送葬人的优秀学生双双从罗德岛学院消失，罗德岛学院的管理层更新换代，全部替换成银灰的得力助手。  
没有人在乎他们去了哪，因为一个是为非作歹的不良少年，让太多学生吃了苦头，另一个是难以接近的三好学生，除了颁奖典礼，没人会提起送葬人这个名字。银灰坐收渔翁之利，就像他从小学到的那些经商之道。  
两个残缺不全的心灵一同踏上了流浪之路，漫漫泰拉大陆之上，总有一处会是他们的安身之地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想写殉情be，为了弥补之前的刀子，所以强行he（捂脸  
> 两篇现pa写得很开心，写得很ooc（


End file.
